Five Nights at Candy's (серия игр)
Об игре= Five Nights at Candy's (рус. Пять Ночей у Кэнди) — фанатская игра, созданная Emil "Ace" Macko и его братом. Является пародией на FNaF. Сюжет Сюжет основывается на том, что после разорения пиццерии из FNaF 2, бургерная-конкурент также начинает медленно разоряться. Сюжет скорее дополняет основной, нежели создает свой. Это можно понять по заголовку газеты "Ребёнок убит на фабрике роботов", а также по газете, которую видно в офисе над часами. Возможно, сюжет говорит о том, что Марионетка из оригинальной игры - вовсе не главный герой, и не первая жертва. Первой жертвой была марионетка с черными слезами (как у модели мертвого ребенка из второй части (как позже выяснилось, жертву звали Винни). Самое главное, это то, что компания также имела и старые бургерные, то есть более старые здания. Также автор создал 2-ую часть игры — Five Nights at Candy's 2. Геймплей В игре есть две двери и окно, которое защищает от Блэнка. Если аниматроники подходят к офису, они еще будут видны на камерах, но при этом будут находиться и за дверью. Определить их можно только по светящимся глазам (исключение — старый Кэнди и Рэт). Аниматроники передвигаются довольно быстро, но слепых мест на камерах нет, это облегчает задачу, но аниматроники могут "перескакивать через камеры", то есть проходить через целые комнаты. Кэнди и Синди активны с самой первой ночи, во вторую активируется Честер, в третью — Блэнк, в третью/четвертую Старый Кэнди, Пингвин, в шестую/седьмую — Рэт. Многие люди не понимали, каким образом работает фонарик в этой игре, поэтому стоит упомянуть и о нём. Всё очень просто — он активируется двойным нажатием левой клавиши мышки на одну из камер. Аниматроники Синди_0-1.PNG|Candy The Cat Намёк_от_Синди.png|Cindy The Cat Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|The Penguin Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Blank The Animatronic Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Old Candy 18509285.png|Chester The Chimpanzee ЯMarionereFnac.png|Blue Marionette CLeQ4t6UYAE7ZPI.png|Все Аниматронники вместе markplier.png|Markplier CJfYAuAWIAAI_nt.png|Nightmare Candy Five_nights_at_candy_s_official_shadow_candy_by_thesitcixd-d91uxpe.png|Shadow Candy # Кэнди (англ. Candy) — аниматроник-кот темно-голубого цвета с красным галстуком. Главный антагонист игры. Брат-близнец Синди. С ним есть два тизера, если быть точней с последней версией его модели, и со старой. Он может появиться как справа, так и слева. Его глаза видны в темноте, также можно услышать его шаги, когда тот приближается к дверям. Также как и Фредди из первой части FNAF, имеет два скримера (один обычный, другой при окончании энергии). Он может пойти так (01 ➨ 09 ➨ 08 ➨ 07 ➨ 06 (левый дверной проём), или 01 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). Также он есть в фанатской игре The Return to Freddy's (Во времена её бытия фанатской FNAF3). Также присутствует во второй части той же франшизы (Позы на камерах напоминают Старую Чику). # Синди (англ. Cindy) — аниматроник-кошка фиолетового цвета с красным галстуком-бабочкой. Сестра-близнец Кенди. Данный аниматроник появляется только справа, её глаза видны в темноте. Также при подходе к двери будут слышны шаги. Её путь — 01 ➨ 12 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). # Блэнк (англ. Blank The Animatronic) — белый аниматроник, неизвестно, кем он является в игре, однако он заметно старый и похож на статую, он полностью исписан рисунками. В трейлере Блэнк показан висящим и неактивным, появляется лишь один раз. Данный аниматроник играет роль Фокси из FNaF. То есть, если игрок не успеет закрыть окно после появления Блэнка на САМ 05, он его разобьёт, что приведёт к отключению энергопитания, а после — к скримеру. # Пингвин (англ. Penguin) — чёрный пингвин в смокинге с красным галстуком-бабочкой. Несмотря на надпись в тизере "Out of Service" (рус. Не работает) он выглядит новым. Играет роль Мальчика с шарами. Появляется только в правой двери, и когда игрок от него отворачивается, Пингвин крадёт у игрока n-ое количество энергии. Если впустить его в офис, то всё то время, которое Пингвин будет находится в офисе игрока, он будет постоянно открывать/закрывать любые двери и окно. Вывести из офиса его нельзя. Путь Пингвина таков: 12 ➨ 02 ➨ 05 ➨ 03 ➨ 04 (правый дверной проём). # Честер (англ. Chester The Chimpanzee) — аниматроник-шимпанзе в зелёной рубашке и с гитарой. При начале своего пути музыкальный инструмент с собой не берёт, повторяя привычку Бонни. Впервые его можно увидеть за занавеской, (тем самым пародируя Фокси) на второй/третьей ночи. Он появляется только в левой двери. Его глаза видны в темноте, также можно услышать его шаги. Его путь таков: 09 ➨ 08 ➨ 07 ➨ 06 (левый дверной проём). # Старый Кэнди (англ. Old Candy) — отличается от Кэнди отсутствием ярко-красных щёк и галстука, а также своей формой и цветом. Он — старый аниматроник, поэтому его глаза не видны, когда он стоит в дверях. Его можно увидеть на камерах и услышать по шагам, когда он приближается к левой двери. Его путь — 10 ➨ 9 ➨ 8 ➨ 7 ➨ 6 (левый дверной проём). # Марионетка — это не Марионетка из FNaF 2. Эта марионетка имеет чёрные слёзы, а также грустное лицо. Во время самой игры её нельзя увидеть, только во время кат-сцен. В третьей части игры выясняется, что марионетку зовут Винни. # Рэт (англ. Rat) — аниматроник-крыс. Появляется лишь на шестой-седьмой ночи. Может прийти как и с левой двери, так и с правой. При подходе к дверям слышны шаги, также его можно увидеть на камерах при подсветке. У него не горят глаза, как и у Old Candy. Один из золотых аниматроников сети бургерных Candy's. Во второй игре появляется его напарник Кэт. # Markiplier — известный Ютубер. Появляется на экране телевизора, говоря "I'M A KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" (рус. Я КОРОЛЬ ПЯТИ НОЧЕЙ С ФРЕДДИ!), после чего исчезает, не принося вред игроку (аудиозапись взята с его прохождения шестой ночи Five Nights at Freddy's). Это является пасхалкой на тему того, что Маркиплер прошел FNaF на сложности 20/20/20/20, что по мнению Скотта являлось невозможным. Чтобы он появился в офисе игрока, нужно дважды кликнуть по рисунку человека с розовыми усами (также является отсылкой на Markiplier'а) в комнате Блэнка. # Тень Кэнди (англ. Shadow Candy) — является секретным аниматроником, появляется на сцене вместо Candy, через некоторое время появляется в окне офиса, и смотрит, если вы не закроете окно, игра вылетит. Выглядит как Candy, но полностью фиолетовый, кроме зубов и глаз, они белые. Когда смотрит через окно, зрачки глаз двигаются как у Фантома Марионетки. Тактика борьбы * Против Кэнди и Синди довольно просто защититься. Если Вы увидели их на ближайших камерах к офису, просто закрывайте двери. Та же тактика проходит и с Честером и Пингвином. Их глаза в дверных проемах светятся. * Блэнк приходит на камеру 5, и за мгновение ломает окно, и прыгает на Вас. Если на своей камере он уже стоит, это значит что он готов идти к офису. Стоит сразу же закрыть окно и ждать того момента, когда он придет на своё место. * Стоит учитывать, что Кэнди и Рэт может прийти с двух сторон. Лучше следите за всеми камерами. * Стоит также учитывать то, что у Cтарого Кэнди и Рэта нет глаз, значит их глаза не светятся, но их всё ещё можно увидеть на камере. Также именно из-за них и Блэнка стоит включать фонарь, так как их глаза не светятся на камерах. Кат-сцены В игре присутствуют кат-сцены, они показываются после прохождения каждой ночи, кат-сцена идёт от лица камеры на заводе роботов, о нём можно узнать из газеты на камере 10 (на заводе произошло первое убийство). Во всех кат-сценах мы видим конвейер завода. Первая ночь Если мы сразу посмотрим налево, то мы ничего не увидим, но если до первого поворота налево мы посмотрим направо, мы увидим Винни, выходящего из дверного прохода. Как только мы отвернёмся от него и снова повернёмся, мы увидим, что он уже рядом с камерой. Винни будет смотреть в неё. Если мы снова отвернёмся, он прыгнет на нас, после чего кат-сцена заканчивается. Если поворачиваться туда-сюда медленно, то Винни не успеет на вас прыгнуть, и кат-сцена сама закончится. Вторая ночь Изначально мы видим, что видеосигнал отсутствует, слышен голос ребёнка (Вполне возможно, что это голос Винни), но через некоторое время сигнал появится и мы увидим снова конвейер, но на нём уже будут, предположительно, кровавые эндоскелеты, через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Катсцена 2.png Третья ночь Мы видим ту же кат-сцену, что и после второй ночи, но, во-первых, можно заметить, что на заводе побывала полиция, появилась лента "Do not cross the line" (рус. Не пересекайте линию), а также таблички с номерами улик. Во-вторых, если мы посмотрим налево, мы увидим снова Винни. у него очень быстро дрожит голова. Это указывает на то, что аниматроник одержим душой Винни. Если мы отвернёмся от него и снова повернёмся, он подойдёт к камере и снова будет смотреть в неё, но голова Винни также будет дрожать. Если мы отвернёмся и опять повернёмся к нему, ничего не случится, через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Катсцена 3.png Четвёртая ночь Мы видим как на конвейере сидят Candy и Cindy, если мы повернёмся налево, мы увидим Винни, он будет указывать на Candy и Cindy, когда мы отвернёмся, мы ничего не увидим, но при обратном повороте мы уже не увидим Винни. Когда мы повернёмся к Candy и Cindy, они будут смотреть на камеру, вскоре кат-сцена закончится. Катсцена 4.png 5432png.png Пятая ночь Мы видим Blank и Old Candy на конвейере, но в скором времени появится Винни, он будет двигаться, благодаря телепортации к камере, появятся помехи. Когда помехи пропадут, Винни будет стоять у камеры и мы будем видеть данные записи: "A Mistake" (рус. Ошибка), "My Mistake" (рус. Моя ошибка). Чуть позже появятся снова помехи, когда помехи исчезнут, мы увидим, что лицо Винни полностью закроет камеру и появятся эти надписи: "A Problem" (рус. Проблема), "Your Problem" (рус. Твоя проблема) - через некоторое время кат-сцена заканчивается. Это обращение к охраннику, который не сумел предотвратить убийство ребёнка. Шестая ночь Мы видим как Blank, Rat и Old Candy сидят на конвейере, они начинают потихоньку двигаться, видим как Rat встаёт, помехи, Rat стоит у камеры, помехи, Rat уходит из поля зрения камеры, Позже мы видим, что он напал. Трейлер 3 июля на канале Emil M вышел официальный трейлер. * Скотт оставил одобряющий комментарий под видео. * В трейлере не были показаны некоторые аниматроники. Как, например, Пингвин и Старый Кэнди. * Трейлер схож с трейлером третьей части FNaF. Текст написан шрифтом, который время от времени искажается. Также в тизере появляются разные надписи, которые лишь намекают на сюжет и геймплей. * В начале трейлера был показан экран, на котором был изображен Кэнди и играла музыка. Есть предположение, что у Кэнди было своё шоу. ** Стиль изображения на экране напоминает шоу "Looney Tunes". Интересные факты * На камерах можно найти синюю бумажную поделку кота. Возможно, что это Кэнди. ** Иногда после прохождения 7 ночи можно заметить ту же фигурку. ** Также на тизере "Thank you too", эта же фигурка находится на голове пингвина. ** Ещё эта фигурка появляется на тизере 3-ей части FNaC, и в редких случаях на столе в 2-ой части. В 3-ей части он также появляется в мини-играх перед началом ночи. Также его фигурка находится на комоде в комнате Девочки. По сюжету игры является другом Девочки. (Отсылка к FNAF4, где плюшевый Фредбер был другом Мальчика.) Если на протяжении первых четырёх ночей заставлять фигурку падать, то игрок получит "Забытую концовку". * Некоторые считают что на тизере с Синди изображен Кэнди, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть ресницы, которых нет у Кэнди, что опровергает наличие Кэнди на тизере. * Возможно, после разорения пиццерии из второй части FNaF, ресторан из FNaC обанкротилась, обвиняя в этом Фиолетового парня (надпись из трейлера: IT'S YOUR FAULT (рус. Это твоя вина). * В трейлере глаза Синди и Кэнди были показаны с красным оттенком. Сама пиццерия по дизайну похожа на пиццерию из второй части FNaF. * Аниматроники могут двигаться на камерах. * Если нажать на нос Синди или Кэнди на плакате в офисе, то можно услышать смешной звук, напоминающий звук дуделки, очень похожий на звук носа Фредди в оригинальной игре. * По факту, Рэт и Кэнди единственные аниматроники, которые могут зайти с двух сторон. * Марионетка в этой игре напоминает очень известный фейк по второй части оригинальной игры, где в интернет был выложен кадр из скримера Марионетки, но при этом Марионетка была с синими румянцами и немного бледноватой маской. Вскоре, фейк был опровергнут тем, что в файлах игры не находился этот кадр. * После прохождения в чеке указано имя: Мэри Шмидт, что является явной отсылкой к Майку Шмидту, главному протагонисту первой части оригинальной игры. * После прохождения 6 ночи в офис добавится плюшевый Кэнди, а после прохождения 7 ночи в режиме 7/20, в офисе появится плюшевая Синди. * На чеке после прохождения 5 ночи видна тень Рэта, а на чеке после прохождения 6 ночи — отражение лица Кэнди. * Аниматроник Markiplier является очевидной отсылкой к знаменитому американскому ютуберу Markiplier. ** Также его фраза является отсылкой к концу прохождения 6 ночи FNaF, где этот же человек произнёс эти слова. * Звук скримера Рэта отличается от других. * Если осветить тизер с синей Марионеткой, то слева от неё можно увидеть часть лица Рэта. * Если осветить тизер с Old Candy, то справа от него можно увидеть надпись "Cam 12". Но при этом в игре он там не появляется. Вполне возможно, что на момент выхода тизера он там появлялся, но разработчик изменил это. * Если осветить тизер с Candy, то снизу от надписи "Soon" можно увидеть надпись 01000110010011100100000101000011. Это бинарный код, надпись переводится как FNaC (Five Nights at Candy's). * Если осветлить тизер "The Broken", то между словами "The" и "Broken" можно заметить цифру 2. Это намёк на то, что разработчик, даже дорабатывая первую игру, уже задумывал вторую часть. * Если вы уже прошли 7 ночь в режиме 7/20, и захотели снова пройти 6 ночь, то у вас исчезнет третья звезда и придётся проходить все заново. * Иногда камера 8 превращается в "кровавый зал". Он так назван из-за того, что постеры с Candy и Cindy становятся кровавыми, и видны надписи: It's your fault (рус. Это твоя вина!) и You fell asleep (рус. Ты заснул!). * На 7 ночь в режиме 20/20/20/20 на календаре видна надпись: "You are dead" (рус. Ты мертв) * В файлах игры найден странный череп, возможно это намёк на FNaF2, ведь там также в файлах был найден череп, который назывался "Mike". * На тизере "Thank you too" можно заметить что Old Candy заметно выше игрушечного. * Под правым глазом Блэнка можно увидеть рисунок головы Мангл или Фокси. *Винни, Кэт и Рэт — единственные персонажи "Кендианы", прошедшие через всю серию, при этом изрядно изменившись (за исключением Винни). *Старый Кенди планировался с глазами, но разработчик убрал это. Вполне возможно для подчёркивания старости аниматроника. С глазами планировался и Рэт. *В меню экстра играет музыка из мультфильма "Том и Джерри". Название серии "Это моя мама". Скрытый Сюжет * Вероятнее всего, мы играем за сестру Майка Шмидта — Мэри Шмидт, так как именно это имя мы видим на чеке. Есть теория, что она проиграла спор, поэтому находится там. (Данная теория явно появилась после выхода второй части и связывает первую и вторую игру) Похоже, Винни был первой жертвой аниматроников. ** Вполне возможно, что Мэри устроилась работать в бургерную из-за прошлого. А точнее из-за инцидента с её братом. ***Также возможно, что именно за неё (но маленькую) мы играем в третьей части. Ведь если игрок проходит игру и три раза подряд сбивает фигурку Кенди, то фигурка кота в мини-игре перед четвёртой ночью на это отреагирует недопониманием, и скажет: "Я не понимаю... Я думал, мы друзья... Мы привыкли играть вместе! Ты не хочешь меня здесь? Пожалуйста... Мэри..."'' * В Кат-Сценах мы видим происходящее на заводе каждую ночь через камеру, однако во вторую ночь, мы какое-то время ничего не видим, но слышим голос ребёнка. Позже на камере мы видим окровавленные эндоскелеты. * На третью ночь мы видим опечатанный полицией завод. Это говорит нам о том, что "ребёнка, чей голос мы слышим, убили либо аниматроники, либо Фиолетовый Парень. (Но возможно, что в истории FNaC есть третий убийца). Иногда камера 3 превращается в "кровавый зал". Он так назван из-за того, что постеры с Candy и Cindy становятся кровавыми, и видны надписи: It's your fault (рус. 'Это твоя вина!') и You fell asleep (рус. Ты заснул!). Это наводит на мысль о том, что во второй ночи охранник на заводе засыпает, и поэтому он виноват в том, что не предотвратил смерть ребёнка. |-| Галерея = Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Blank The Animatronic на тизере blank the animatronic teaser.png|Осветлённый тизер с Блэнком Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|Penguin на тизере penguin teaser.png|Осветлённый тизер с Пингвином Синди 0-1.PNG|Candy на тизере candy teaser.png|Осветлённый тизер с Кэнди Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Тизер с Олд Кэнди old candy.jpg|Осветлённый тизер с Олд Кэнди RD GHs.gif|Скример Candy из трейлера Намёк от Синди.png|Сindy на тизере cindy teaser.png|Осветлённый тизер с Синди ЯMarionereFnac.png|Тизер с Винни MarioneteTF.png|Осветлённый тизер с Винни OficeDoorFnaC.png|Закрытая дверь GameOverScrin.png|Экран после смерти NightsCompleteScrin.png|Экран при прохождении ночи Вид с камер 3.png|Cindy в кадре Вид с камер 2.png|Candy в кадре Вид с камер.png|Candy и Cindy на сцене 65564646464.png|Чек после прохождения пятой ночи УЖАСНАЯ МЫШЬ.png|Кадр из скримера Rat'a УЖАСНАЯ МЫШЬ НА КАМЕРЕ.png|На камере пасхалка2.png|Пасхалка в виде синего оригами на камере 8 асхалка.jpg|Пасхалка в виде синего оригами на 6-ой камере Снимок 2015 07 23 14 04 01 557.png|Седьмая ночь cam10 origami.png|Пасхалка в виде оригами на 10-ой камере check 6 nochi fnac.png|Чек после прохождения 6-ой ночи gazeta fnac.png|Газета с объявлением о поиске охранника на ночную смену в бургерную Кэнди markiplaer fnac.png|Пасхалка: Markiplier в офисе Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Тизер "Thank you too!" Файл:523-2.png|Shadow Candy Файл:ShadowCandy1.png|Shadow Candy на камере 1 Файл:ShadowCandy3.png|Shadow Candy за окном Файл:361.png|После прохождения 7-ой ночи Файл:362-0.png|Тоже самое, но вместе с бумажной поделкой кота Файл:273.png|Череп Файл:518.png|Календарь в 7-ую ночь Файл:882.png|Shadow Candy на камере 1 Файл:883.png|"Кровавый" зал mark.png|Happy man-Основа для Markiplier'а Candymenuanimado.gif|Анимация Кенди в меню. Fnacfabricanoche6.png|Олд Кенди, Рэт и Блэнк спят. Fnacfabricanoche65.gif|Рэт уходит из кадра Fnacfabricanoche62.gif|Олд Кенди, Рэт и Блэнк просыпаются Fnacfabricanoche63.gif|Рэт встаёт с конвейера Fnacfabricanoche64.gif|Рэт смотрит в камеру FNaC_-_Rat_-_Textura_Cámaras.png|Отдельная текстура Рэта в конце кат-сцены Chestermenu3.png|Честер в главном меню Chestermenu2.png|Тоже Chestermenuanimado.gif|Тоже, но с анимацией Blankmenu3.png|Блэнк в главном меню Blankmenu2.png|Тоже Blankmenuanimado.gif|Тоже, но в анимацией Penguinmenu3.png|Пингвин в главном меню Penguinmenu2.png|Тоже Penguinmenuanimado.gif|Тоже, но с анимацией Ratmenu3.png|Рэт в меню Ratmenu2.png|Тоже Ratmenuanimado.gif|Тоже, но с анимацией 777-0.png|Винни Jumpscare Rat 2.gif Jumpscare Rat.gif Jumpscare-0.gif Blank Jumpscare.gif Cindy Jumpscare.gif Chester.gif Candy Jumpscare 3.gif Candy Jumpscare.gif Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры Категория:Five Nights at Candy's